1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control device, a printing system, and a print control program.
2. Background Technology
A print control method, for example, as shown in Patent Document 1, has been known as a method for printing a desired image in a printer connected with an information instrument such as a personal computer, a tablet terminal, a smart phone, or the like, through a network. According to this print control method of Patent Document 1, a user needs to register a printer on a server before executing printing. For registration, it is necessary to acquire various information regarding the printer including the printer name, the protocol name, and the information of output destination, and send the acquired information to a management section of the server that manages the printer information.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-182866 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.